Smile
by Malisplosion
Summary: She met them as a little girl, and their lives kept crossing, which wasn't always a good thing.. Slight A\U moments. Written as the show progresses.
1. First Impressions

Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at fanfiction, and I write and upload everything from a tablet, so please excuse any odd spelling or grammatical errors. Enjoy, and please leave feedback!

 ** _March, 1987_**

"Daddy, no!" The small voice was desperate, pleading, as tiny hands tightly gripped the creases in her father's blue jeans. Her blue and green eyes were trained on the ground, the tears rolling down her cheeks left little droplets on the leather of her father's boots. "You promised, Daddy. You promised you wouldn't leave me anymore…."

Her father, Quinn Watcher, glanced over at the other man in the room. Bobby Singer caught the glance and quietly exited the room, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Evie…" Her father spoke softly, kneeling down to look in her eyes.

"No!" she interjected, her watery eyes looking up at him, her tiny brow furrowed in anger. "You promised you wouldn't leave me anymore! You promised, and you aren't supposed to break promises!"

A sigh slipped from his lips and he wrapped his arms around the little girl in a hug. "Evie, sweet, I know what I said, but I have to do this. I need to, for your mother."

Eve tore herself from his grasp and backed away. "You always say that!" She turned and ran out the backdoor, into the scrapyard. Her father left her at Bobby's often, enough that the six year old had acquired a decent knowledge of the layout of the junkyard. Out past the first five rows of cars was an old scrap she had come to think of as hers. It was an old, rusted out 1985 Dodge Coronet convertible. Bobby had told her when she found it last year. The top was pretty much gone, ripped up and full of holes, and the seats were nothing more than bits of foam and old leather. It smelled of rust and oil and mothballs, but she loved it.

Despite the tore seats, she was still able to get comfy inside it. She sat herself in the driver's seat, knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, feet propped up against the steering wheel. Glaring at the backdoor, she felt her eyes begin to sting and water. Her dad was going to leave, he always did. She knew that, but that didn't mean she had to like it. And like it she did not.

The sound of an engine roaring to life startled her, it's loud rumble echoing throughout the junkyard and inside the car. She waited until it had faded away before she allowed the tears to fall. Her head dropped onto her arms, and she cried.

It seemed like hours before the loud crack of the backdoor opening sounded, and soon Bobby was beside her. "Eve?"

"I hate him."

"No, you don't," he said with a chuckle.

"I do! I can't stand him. He always leaves me."

Bobby was quiet for a moment. "I've got ice cream."

Her sniffles paused, and she looked over at him. "What kind?"

"Strawberry."

"The one with the chocolate and vanilla in it too?"

"That's the one."

And suddenly, everything was okay again. The car creaked and groaned as she climbed out to follow Bobby inside the house. When she got there, he handed her the tub of ice cream, a silver spoon already sticking out of it. She carried it into the living room and plopped herself down on the couch.

She hadn't eaten too much when there was a loud knock on the door. Curious, she wiggled around in her seat until she could see the door. Bobby blocked most of it, so she couldn't see much other than his backside, and part of another man in front of him.

"John." Eve had never heard that name before, but Bobby didn't sound too happy to see this guy, whoever he was.

"Bobby." John sounded nervous. "Can you watch them for a few days?"

A sigh from Bobby. "I've already got one munchkin, but they could probably all squeeze into that bed. Yeah, sure."

"I owe you."

"Damn right."

"Boys, come one. I'll see you in a few days."

Boys? That caught Eve's attention. She set her ice cream down and headed to the door to see who was there. Grabbing Bobby's leg, she slowly peeked around him. There were two boys. Neither looked to be Eve's age.

"Hi!" The younger of the two greeted her. "I'm Sam! I'm four! This is my brother Dean. He's 8."

"I'm Eve," she said, stepping out from behind Bobby and extending her hand. "Im six." Sam shook it, Dean just stared at her like she had grown an extra head.

Bobby ruffled her hair and ushered the boys inside. "Alright, you lot. Bedtime. Go on."

His words started a mad dash up the stairs, Eve and Dean fighting for who got to use the bathroom first. Dean won. Miffed, Eve stood outside the bathroom door, her foot tapping impatiently as she waited for her turn. Finally, Dean left the bathroom, shooting her a look as he walked past. Eve glared back before darting into the bathroom.

Once all three had finished up, they crawled into the bed, which was plenty big enough to fit all of them. Sam slept closest to the window, because he liked the breeze, and Dean slept on the other side of bed, because 'there was no way he'd sleep between his brother and some girl,' leaving Eve the middle, which she really didn't mind.

"Goodnight, Eve!"

A smile broke across her face. "Night, Sam!" She liked him, he was sweet. Dean, however….she had just met him and she already hated him.


	2. Just Two Kids, You and I

Thank you for the follows and reviews! Here's another chapter. I'm not very good at writing children, but hopefully this is up to par. Enjoy!

 _ **June, 1988**_

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Eavan Adaira Marie Watcher, you mind your language!" Bobby's voice hollered from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Bobby," Eve muttered, looking sheepishly down at the ground before turning her attention back to the two boys sitting in the living room, the youngest of which was sporting a big white cast on one arm. "But seriously, what happened?"

Sam turned bright red and looked away as Eve stepped into the house shutting the door behind her. Dean ignored the question and instead fixed a glare on the girl. "None of your business. What about you? That's a nasty bruise on your arm." He motioned to a rather large bruise on her upper arm, just below her shoulder.

"It's nothing." Her voice was quiet, and she pulled her sleeve down to cover the mark. "I'm gonna go put my stuff upstairs."

When she got to the spare room, she flung her bag on the bed and started unpacking. Her dad would be gone for two weeks this time, some big job out of the county. It was vampires or something, she wasnt really sure. She didnt pay much attention to her dad these days. She had almost finished unpacking her clothes (the middle drawer in the dresser was hers - Dean got the top because he was the tallest) when the brothers appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah? What?" the seven year old asked, pausing her task to look at them.

"We jumped off a roof."

It took a minute before Eve could say anything. "You did what?"

Dean sighed. "Don't make me repeat myself. Sam jumped off a roof, that's how he broke his arm."

"Dean and I dressed up like super heroes! He was Superman, and I got to be Batman!"

Dean chuckled at his brother. "I had to drive him to the emergency room on the handlebars of my bike."

Eve laughed. "Boys are stupid."

"Hey!" Dean cried.

With that, Eve took off down the stairs, and of course, Dean gave chase. "Get back here! I'm gonna beat you up for that!" But Eve could hear the smile in his voice as she ran out the backdoor. She raced sown the dirt and climbed up one of the many mountains of cars in the junkyard. "Why?" she asked when Dean came to a halt underneath her.

"Because I'm bigger than you and I can!" he replied, smirking.

"You always say that!" And he did. Dean threatened to beat her up all the time, but he never did.

"Get down here!"

Laughing, Eve climbed back down the other side, sneaking around the pile to come up behind Dean. "Boo!" she hollered, cackling when he jumped. He spun around and made to grab her, but she ducked only to be knocked down when he tackled her. "Gotcha!" he yelled.

Eve was a fit of giggles beneath him. "You have pretty eyes, like shining lights."

Dean hurriedly clambered off of her. "What? No I don't!"

"Yeah you do!" Eve stood and looked at him, smiling.

"Stop being such a girl!"

"I am not! I'm tougher than you!" Her little foot stomped the ground to accentuate her words.

"No way."

Her mouth broke into a devilish grin. "Kiss me."

"Ew! No way!"

"Ha! I knew it, I'm tougher than you. You're just a big ol' chicken, afraid of a little girl!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Am no - you know what? Fine! I'll kiss you!"

He took a step toward her and she shoved him, knocking him down. "Gotta catch me first!" And she took off again, Dean behind her, their laughter echoing long into the night.


	3. Illumination

_**February, 1991**_

There was a loud bang as the book Eve threw collided with the wall. It had been four days and she had yet to hear from her dad. She hated him. Hated her dad, hated his job, hated hunting, hated the constant moving around, never staying in one place more than a week or two. And then, just as fast as it had come, her anger dissipated, and she deflated. She was tired. This life sucked. All she wanted was to live in one town, go to one school, and see her dad more than a two or three days a week.

A loud knock sounded on the door downstairs, and she left her room, peeking down the stairs to see who it was. She groaned loudly when she saw Bobby usher in the two Winchesters. She sighed, then headed down the stairs. Bobby'd have her ass if she didn't greet them. Her feet had just hit the bottom step when Sam blew past her, obviously upset. The door to the bedroom they shared slammed shut behind him.

"What happened to him?"

Dean shrugged, heading to the couch. "Just a fight with dad."

Eve stared at him for a second before heading upstairs. "I don't think he'll wanna see you!" Dean called after her, but she ignored him and stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong, Sammy Whammy?" she asked, and he couldn't fight the grin that crept across his face at the use of Eves childhood nickname for him.

"Hi, Evie. It's nothing. Just...Did you know?"

"Know what?" She walked over and sat down on the bed beside him, crossing her legs underneath her.

"That monsters are real. That my dad - our dads - fight real monsters?" His voice was small, and his gaze was focused on the ground.

"Course I did. Did you not know what your dad did?"

He shook his head. "No. I just found out. The world is full of evil monsters…When did you find out?" Sam asked, looking up at her.

"When I was little, a monster stole my mom, and little brother, then wore her face home. It kidnapped me, but Dad saved me."

Sam's eyes were wide. "Evie, I'm sorry-"

"Dont be. I'm okay. It was a really long time ago. And I still remember my mom, and the cool things she taught me."

"But how are you okay with it? With what they do?"

"Well someone's gotta do it. Someone has to keep us safe so everyone else can go on with their lives without having to know about the scarf stuff, and live a happy, safe life."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense..."

Eve smiled at him.

"So your mom taught you cool things? Like what?" he asked, cocking his head and looking at her with interest.

"Well… I can show you one of the things, but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

Sam nodded his head. "Of course."

Eve threw a glance over her shoulder to make sure the door was still closed. She turned back to Sam and held her hand out. "Modicum lumen est," she whispered, and tiny little golden lights appeared in her hand. She blew, and the lights swirled around the room, enveloping them both in a soft, golden glow. Sam looked up at them, entranced. Eve giggled at his look, then muttered "rescindo" and the lights slowly flickered out of existence.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked, eyes wide.

Eve shrugged. "My mom was a witch. Dad says I'm not supposed to do that, though. He said it could get me hurt if someone sees, so you can't tell anyone."

Sam nodded earnestly. "Does Bobby know?"

"Yeah. He found out because I got really upset one day and blew up the light in the kitchen on accident."

The boy chuckled, then his expression turned somber. "If Dean or my dad knew, they'd kill you. Dad says anything that isn't human is a monster and needs to be killed."

Eve's turned her eyes down. "I know. That's why it's so important you don't tell."

"I won't! I don't think it's as simple as that, anyway. You're not evil, just special."

A smile danced across Eve's lips and she hugged him. "Want to see more?"

"Yeah!"

Sam was in a cheerful mood the rest of the day, even when Bobby had him do the dishes.

"What did you say too him?" Dean sat down on the couch beside Eve.

"Oh you know, just that it was okay and my dad hunted bad stuff too. Nothing special."

Dean shot her a look that told her there was no way in hell he believed that, but the let it go, and they sat in comfortable silence for the next hour, until Bobby sent them off to bed.

The bed was barely big enough to fit the three of them now, but they managed. Sam passed out almost instantly, the cool breeze from the window helping him sleep. Eve couldn't sleep, and she rolled over to find Dean's green eyes staring at her.

"Happy birthday."

She blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Happy birthday," he said again, this time with a slight smile before rolling over to face away from her.

Eve smiled back. Someome had said it, and suddenly her horrible life didn't seem all that terrible. She rolled over once more, and, finally deciding there was no way she was gonna be able to not touch one the boys she was squashed between, draped one arm over Sam and fell asleep with a smile on her face. She dreamed of green eyes and tiny golden lights, and everything was okay, even if just for one night.


	4. Babygirl

Thank you for all the favourites and alerts! I'm currently on the hunt for a beta reader to help me with this story, as I'm beginning to struggle with the dialogue and interactions between the characters.

 _ **April, 1997**_

Eve flipped on the radio, deciding some music would help her get through the tedious task ahead of her, which was the momentous pile of dishes in front of her. Wonderwall starting blasting through the speakers, and she couldn't help but sing along.

"Because maybe, you're gonna be the one to save me," she sang as she reached up into one of the cabinets to put away the clean plates. "And after all, you're my wonderwaaaaaall."

She resumed her task, and finally the dishes were completed, just as the song was ending. "I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that-" Her breath caught in her throat when she heard a deep voice join hers. A quick smirk and she jumped right back in, determined not to let him embarrass her. "I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves-" She backed up into a warm wall, the deep voice rumbling up behind her, effectively silencing her as her cheeks burned bright red.

"What's the matter, baby girl?" The voice teased. She spun around to see Dean with a huge smirk on his face.

"Why must you call me that?"

He laughed and patted her on the head. "Because you're my baby girl, duh."

She hated the small pang that rose up inside her. "You're such an asshole."

"And you're a bitch, so…" He smirked again and headed toward the fridge, pulling out two beers. He popped the tab on one, then tossed the other to her. She caught it and twisted the cap off, taking a grateful swig before heading outside. "I gotta work on my car. Wanna come?"

"I'll catch up."

Even in its state of various disrepair, pieces hanging out, scattered all around it, the convertible top torn off, the engine half torn apart, Eve's car was still a thing of beauty, and the loved the hell out of it. Not one to waste time, Eve tossed Dean a mallet and a wood block as he walked over. "Lemme guess. Dent duty?"

"Dent duty," Eve agreed, wiping her hands on her shorts. She hadn't been out here but fifteen minutes and she was already covered in grease. Dean chuckled softly at her before getting to work.

"Dammit," Eve swore as her fingers slipped for the umpteenth time. "Why won't you come off!" After a few more minutes of watching her trying to pull the thing off the wrong way, Dean stood up and batted her hands away, then twisted the part off with well practiced ease. He handed it to her, a huge smirk on his face. She snatched it from him with a glare and set it on the box behind her.

"Show off."

"Some of us actually know how to get our hands dirty."

She held her grease stained hands arms up, gesturing to her body, white tank covered in grease, hell, even her legs were covered in the stuff. "And this isn't?"

He eyed her for a second before shaking his head. "Nope."

Eve's mouth quickly grew into an evil grin and she wiped her dirty hands across his face. For several seconds he stood there, grease stains and a shocked expression on his face. "Really? You had to do it," he finally said.

"Damn right, I-" She didn't even have time to finish before Dean tackled her to the ground, tickling her and rubbing his greasy face all over her.

"D, please! Stop! I- I'm gonna piss myself, oh gawd please, D!" she shrieked, squealing with laughter.


	5. Goodbyes and Drama Queens

**Thank you for all the follows! Please feel free to leave a review, let me know how I'm doing.**

 **I'm going to start uploading a new chapter every Wednesday, to give me time to edit a bit more.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, only my OCs.**

 ** _August, 2002_**

Eve narrowed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the large grimoire she had open in front of her. Latin was already hard enough to read, but there was loud banging sound outside. It was repetitive, almost a smooth rhythm, and sounded like metal on metal. At first she had thought Bobby was working on a car, but that couldn't be. He was on a hunt up in Nebraska somewhere. She had spent the past month on and off the phone with each of the brothers, and as far as she knew, Sam and Dean weren't coming around anytime soon. They were too busy trying to settle yet another Winchester family argument. Just a few nights ago, she had been on the phone with Sam for almost three hours trying to calm him down.

She sighed and pushed her chair away from the desk. Time to go investigate that sound.

"Ignis," she whispered, and she felt her body tingle as the magic within her awoke, and a warmth spread to her fingertips. Each one glowed a soft orange, and she held her hand up as she headed downstairs and outside, toward the noise.

The sound was coming from the junkyard, and she made her way slowly towards it. The sound became louder, and she rounded a corner to see non other than Dean Winchester, beating the crap out of a car with a crowbar. She muttered a word, 'desino', and the magic left her fingers, and the heat made its way back toward her chest, where it came to a stop and slowly dissipated.

"I shoulda known it was you making all that noise. When did you get here?" Eve teased, walking up to him.

The twenty three year old stopped and turned to look at her. His face changed from anger to shock to confusion in a matter of seconds. "Eve."

"What'd the car ever do to you?" she asked, nodding her had towards the hunk of junk he had been beating on.

A smirk graced his lips at her quip for a fraction of a second before his face returned to its normal, stoic look. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember? What are you doing here? And why are you beating up a poor, defenseless car?"

He hesitated for a second before answering. "I….Sam left."

Eve froze, looking at him in shock. "What?"

"Sam left. He went to Stanford." And then he was back to beating the car with the crowbar.

Eve walked up to him, grabbing his arms. "D, stop," she said softly. "Look at me."

And he did. His eyes met hers, and she watched as they went from anger to something else, something she had only seen a few times, late at night up the bedroom, her fairly lights glistening in his eyes. The crowbar slipped from his hands, and his arms went around her. "Let's go inside, yeah?" she suggested, and he nodded, stepping back. "Come on then. I'll get you a beer and we can talk."

"Alright, talk." Eve handed him a beer, then sat herself on the couch next to him.

"Sam left. There's nothing to talk about."

"You were beating the crap out of a car, D. That isn't nothing." She took a swig of her own beer before continuing, when it was clear Dean wouldn't. "Is it really so bad that he left? We should be proud of him, D. Sammy made it out. He got out of this life, and to go to Stanford, no less!"

Dean scoffed, lifting his bottle to his lips. "Don't get me wrong, baby girl, I am proud of the guy. Not many people have the chance to get out of this life. Not without dying, anyway."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He left me with dad."

Eve cocked her head, confused.

" You think I wanna take his orders forever? You think I wanna be stuck with him?" He paused, and Eve kept quiet, sensing he wasn't done. "I try so hard to be a good son, to do everything he asks of me, and it's never enough. Sam left, and he's still the favourite son."

Eve set her beer down on the end table, then repositioned herself so she was sideways on the couch, looking right at Dean. "D, do you remember a few months ago, when you called me and said you didn't want Sam to leave, but you wouldn't tell me why?"

His lips pursed. He probably knew where she was going with this. "Yeah? What about it?"

"Why?"

He was silent, his eyes on hers, flicking over her face. His jaw clenched and he looked away. "I'm alone now."

Eve's hand shot out, smacking him in the back of the head. "Ow!" he helped. "The hell was that for?"

"You have Bobby, and your dad. You got me, and Sam is just a phone call way. Drink your beer and stop acting like such a damn drama queen. The world isn't over, you know. "

A look of shock spread across his face, quickly replaced by a giant grin. "Anyone ever tell you that you're kinda a bitch?"

"Anyone ever tell you you're kind of a dick?" she shot back, but she was smiling this time.

He laughed, a genuine laugh, and Eve followed suit, happy she had managed to get him in a better mood. "I'm glad I've got you. You always know what to say," he said.

"Hey now, no chick flick moments," she teased.

The smile on his face changed to something a bit darker, and he leaned over so his nose was touching hers. "How about we go upstairs and change this chick flick to something a bit more…adult."

She laughed and they stood up. Beers forgotten, they hurried upstairs, leaving a trail of clothes behind them.

It was a strange arrangement, what they had. They weren't together, never would be. It was too dangerous. They both knew it, but they couldn't deny the sexual attraction they felt. The sex between them could never be anything more than that, and they both accepted this fact.

Dean had gone downstairs a while ago, leaving Eve to stare blankly at the grimoire still open on her desk, but once again, she found herself unable to concentrate. This time, though, it wasn't because Dean was beating up a car in the backyard. A long sigh slipped from her lips and she pulled out her phone. A quick scroll brought up the name she wanted. She hit call, and held her breath, half expecting to be ignored.

"Hello?"

"You didn't call, Sammy Whammy."

He sighed, sounding exasperated. "Evie."

"Okay, look. I get it. You never wanted to be a Hunter, and you've always wanted to go to school and study law. And your dad's a total asshat."

"Yeah."

"But you still should've called."

"Evie…" Another sigh. "Look, I know I should be called but…." There was a loud commotion in the background, and somebody started shouting. "Maybe I should go."

"You hang up on me and I will come to your dorm and kick your Bigfoot ass."

That drew a laugh from him, and Eve smiled. "And you'd do it, too. Alright well, I do have to go, but you've got my number."

"And I can come visit, right?"

"Youd wanna come visit?" he asked, his voice shocked.

"Well duh. Hot college boys."

Sam laughed again. "Yeah, of course you can visit, little witch." The nickname brought a smile to her face.

"Hey, I'm older than you are, freakin' sasquatch."

"Yeah, whatever." She could hear the smile in his face. She had missed this friendly banter. Their recent previous calls had consisted mostly of them venting to each other.

"Hey Sam. I have one question for you. " Eve did her best to make her voice sound serious.

"Yeah?"

"Are the boys hot?"

Sam groaned. "Alright, that's it, I'm getting off."

Eve couldn't help the laugh that slipped out. "Okay, okay. I'm done. Bye Sammy Whammy."

"Bye little witch."

She felt a lot better after that phone call. Leaning back her chair, Eve held her hand out and whispered 'parva ignis'. A tiny flame appeared in her palm, and she wiggled it around, its position in her hand casting strange shadows around the room as the sun outside slowly sank.

"Baby girl!"

The sound of her nickname drew her attention away from the memorizing flame and back to reality. She closed her palm, effectively extinguishing the little fire. "It appears I'm being summoned," she said to no one in particular before heading downstairs, shutting the door behind her.


	6. Woman in White

The bar was decked out in fake cobwebs, grinning pumpkins, and other cheap Halloween novelty crap. Eve stood in the corner of the little bar, black hood drawn up to hide her fiery red curls. Her green and blue eyes were trained on a table of these friends, watching them throw back drinks and she slipped her own. They looked so happy, enjoying their Halloween Night.

Eve sighed and pushed off the wall, making her way through the crowd and out the doors. The air in the bar had been thick and suffocating, and the cool nights air felt refreshing on her lungs as she made her way across the street.

A sudden movement in her peripheral caught her attention, and her hand moved underneath her flannel shirt to the small of her back, resting against the metal grip of the gun in the waistband of her jeans. The figure stepped out into the light, and she let go off the breath shed been holding. A small smile tugged at her lips and she walked over to join him in the shadow of a tree.

"The stars are gorgeous, aren't they?"

"I told you not to go near him," Dean said quietly, ignoring her comment.

"I just wanted to see him. He looks so happy, D…I haven't seen him that happy since he was eight. Are you sure… I mean, maybe we don't-" she trailed off, letting her words die when he shook his head.

"You know I wouldn't if I didn't think we needed him."

Eve sighed sadly, but nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I know. Alright then, let's go."

It was well pas midnight and Eve could feel the weight of sleep pulling on her eyelids as Dean fiddled with the lock on the apartment door. A quick glance at her over his shoulder told her he had successfully opened it. Dean stepped inside and Eve followed, closing the door slowly behind her, and they made their way quietly through the house, Dean leading the way. A sudden loud thump caused him to stop and look behind him at the source of the sound. Eve looked at him with a face of pure innocence as she tried to ignore the new throbbing in her toes.

And suddenly Sam was there, going straight for Dean. He made to put the older man in a headlock, but Dean easily blocked it, grabbing Sam's arm and swinging him around, throwing him farther into the room. They traded blows, Sam taking an elbow to the face, Dean a kick to the gut.

"Clodico!" Eve said with a quick flick of her wrist, aimed at Sam's feet. He faltered, and Dean quickly pinned him to the floor. "Jeez, were you trying to kill each other? I'm surprised no knives were pulled."

"Eve? Dean?" Sam's voice was breathless and confused.

"Easy, tiger," Dean said with a grin.

"You scared the crap outta me!"

"That's 'cause you're outta practice." The words had no sooner left Dean's mouth as Sam flipped them over, pinning Dean. "Or not," he amended with a laugh. "Get off me."

Sam stood and offered Dean a hand. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Dean pretended to straighten Sam's shirt, patting him playfully on the arms before answering. "I was looking for a beer," he replied, with a laugh that quickly died in his throat at Sams stony glare.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Eve quipped, her grin mirroring Dean's, except hers didn't fault even when Sam turned his stony glare on her.

"What. The hell. Are you doing here," Sam repeated, his voice low and serious.

"Okay, alright. We gotta talk," Dean answered simply.

"Uh, the phone?"

"If we'd have called, would you have picked up?" Eve said, moving from her spot against the wall over to the boys, throwing an arm around Sam's waist. "You haven't returned a call from either of us in well over a year, Sammy boy."

His jaw clenched, but the light flipped on before he could answer. Eve's glance flipped over to the doorway.

"Sam?" A tall blonde girl stood in the entrance, nicely toned and all legs, Eve noted appreciatively.

"Jess, hey." Sam glanced from the girl to Eve, who still had one arm wrapped around his waist. "Dean, Eve, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

Jessica visibly relaxed at his words. "Your brother, Dean? And Eve, your little sister?"

"Hey now! I may be smaller than him, but I am older than this Sasquatch," Eve rebutted, poking Sam in the ribs.

"You know, I love the Smurfs," Dean flirted, walking up to Jessica. "And let me just say, I think you are completely out of my brothers league."

"Let me go put something on," she said, obviously eager to get away from Dean, who held a hand up to stop her.

"Oh no no no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously," he said, looking her over once more.

"Down boy," Eve teased, walking up to them, slipping her arm around Dean's. "I think you've had enough playtime. We didn't come here to flirt, remember?" She squeezed Dean's arm and he looked down at her.

Dean nodded and turned back to Sam. "We gotta borrow your boyfriend here to talk about some private family business, but uh, nice meeting you." He made to pull Sam into the adjacent room, but Sam pulled away and walked over to stand by Jessica.

"No," he said. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of her." He threw an arm protectively around Jess's waist, pulling her to him.

"Alright, uhm," Dean trailed off, and Eve picked up.

"Dad hasn't been home I'm a few days." She said, calling him dad to play along with whatever Sam had told Jess, but the term felt weird on her tongue.

Sam shrugged. "So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner."

Dean threw Eve a look of exasperated frustration, but she simply shrugged; it wasn't her idea to come here. He fixed her with a glare before turning back to Sam. "Dads on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days," he said, the playful lilt to his tone gone.

Sam stared at him for a few heartbeats, and Eve could see the gravity of his brothers words sinking in. "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

Eve was leading the way down the stairs Dean close behind. Sam was in the back, complaining about his responsibilities and how Eve and Dean were immature.

"I mean come on, you can't just break in in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you."

"You're not hearing us, Sammy. John's missing, and we need you to help us find him," Eve said, shooting a look over her shoulder at him.

Sam didn't miss a beat. "Remember the poltergeist on Amherst? Or the devil's gate in Clifton? He was missing then, too, he's always missing, and he's always fine."

Dean paused and turned around to face Sam. "Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with us or not?"

"I'm not."

"Why not?" Dean asked, genuinely surprised at Sam's refusal.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good." Sam said.

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad," Dean said, continuing down the stairs. Eve stepped aside and let the two of them pass, not eager to get caught in another one of the Winchester brothers fights. The eldest was leading the way down a short passage to the apartment building. The light coming through the gates door cast strange shadows on the hall, and Eve shivered.

"Oh yeah? When I told Dad I was afraid of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." Sam stopped walking.

"What was he supposed to do?" Dean asked, turning to face Sam.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say 'don't be afraid of the dark'!"

"Don't be afraid of the dark? What are you kidding me, of course you should be afraid of the dark! You know what's out there!" Dean countered.

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up after Mom was killed, and Dada obsession to find the thing that killed her…" Sam paused, and Dean looked away. "But we still haven't haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

"And save a lot of people doing it," Eve broke in, figuring it was time to interfere. Her words seemed to have an effect on Sam, and he looked at her, eyes softening.

"Do you think Mom would have wanted this for us?" he asked. Dean turned away, slamming his hand against the gate as he stormed outside. Sam turned, looking down at Eve. "Do you think your mom would have wanted this life for you?"

Eve bristled at his words. "Yeah,well, she's dead, just like yours. So it doesn't really matter, does it?" she replied, her voice icy and she shoved past Sam, following Dean out.

"The weapons training, the melting silver into bullets. We were raised like warriors!" he continued, following them out.

"That's because we ARE warriors, Sam! We have to defend these people because they can't defend themselves!" Eve yelled, gesturing to the street behind her. "We have a job to do, and it may not be the best gig out there, but it's important, more important than whatever my mom would have wanted from me."

Sam grew quiet at her words. Eve could see his eyes darting between her and his brother. Dean must have noticed it too, because he spoke up. "So what are you gonna do then? You gonna live some normal, Apple pie life, is that it?"

"No. Not normal. Safe." Sam replied, emphasizing the last word.

"That's why you ran away," Dean scoffed.

Sam shook his head. "I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was going to go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah well, John's in real trouble right now, Sam," Eve said, her voice soft as her mismatched eyes looked the younger boy over.

"If he's not dead already," Dean added.

"We can't do this without you, Sammy Whammy," Eve's voice was quiet, pleading.

Sam's face softened but he didn't back down. "Yes, you can." He had hunted with them both countless times, and knew how good they were. They made a damn good duo, so he couldn't understand why they needed him for something as simple as a missing person.

"Yeah well," Dean looked away. "I don't want to," he admitted.

Sam sighed and his gaze shifted to the ground while he thought. "What was he hunting?" he finally asked.

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, using a shotgun to prop open the spare tire section. The arsenal hidden away in there always brought about a strange comfort Eve, knowing that all those guns and knives and charms were nearby.

"Where the hell did I put that thing…" Dean muttered, rifling through the contents of the trunk.

Eve reached around him, grabbing a small stack of paperwork tucked inside a folder. "Here, D," she said, handing the folder to him. He took it, flashing her a grateful smile, and started rifling through it.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you guys go with him?" Sam asked.

"Eve and I were working our own case down in New Orleans, this, uh, voodoo thing." Dean answered. "Poor Eve was sick the whole time, after having to channel-" A quick elbow to the ribs shut him up, and he shot a glare to the girl who had delivered it.

Sam suppressed a smile. "Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourselves?"

Dean looked up at Sam, offended. "I'm twenty-six, dude!" he proclaimed, and Eve scoffed. They hadn't hunted as a family in a while. A lot changed when Sam left. Dean had come to Eve for help on one of his first solo hunts, and she'd been a part of his team since. John didn't hunt with them much, ofttimes taking off and leaving them to fend for themselves.

"Okay, here we go," Dean said, finally finding the right paper. "So Dad was checking out this two lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." He handed Sam a printout of the article from the Jericho Herald, detailing the disappearance of one Andrew Carey, dated September 19, 2005. "They found his car but the dude had vanished. Completely MIA."

"So maybe he was kidnapped," Sam said, looking it over.

"Yeah, well, here's another one in April." He threw down another printout. "Another one in December, '04, '03, '98, '92… Ten of them over the past twenty years." Each date he called out was punctuated by another printout. He snatched the paper from Sam and gathered up all the articles, putting them back inside the folder.

"All men, all on the same five mile stretch of road," Eve added. "It started happening more and more, so John went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. We haven't seen him since."

"As if that wasn't bad enough, o got this voicemail yesterday." Dean continued, pulling out a portable tape recorder and pressing play.

John's voice started playing, faint and full of static. "Dean, something big is starting to happen…I think it's serious…I need to try…figure out…going on. It may…be very careful Dean. We're all in danger."

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked as soon as Dean hit stop.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean smiled and Sam just shook his head.

"Alright," Dean said, bringing the recorder up again. "I slowed the message down, ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." He hit play again and this time it was a woman's voice that played through the little speaker.

"I can never go home…"

"Never go home?" Sam repeated.

"You know," Dean said, shutting the trunk and turning to lean on it. "In over two years, I never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Eve put her hand on his shoulder, flashing him a quick smile. He covered her hand with his and smiled back before turning back to Sam.

"Alright, I'll go," Sam said finally. "But I have to be back first thing Monday. Just wait here." He turned to head back into the apartment.

"What's first thing Monday?" Eve asked.

He stopped and turned to look at her. I have this… I have an interview."

"What, a job interview?" Dean asked. "Skip it."

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate," Sam responded, irritated.

"Law school," Dean smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam ignored it. "So we got a deal or not?"

Dean pursed his lips and Sam headed back inside. As soon as he was born, Dean turned to face Eve. "Law school?" he repeated, incredulous.

"What?" Eve said, shrugging her shoulders. "I think law school is pretty awesome. We should be proud."

Dean just stared at her for a moment before responding. "Say that again."

Eve furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"Law school. Say it's awesome that Sammy's going to law school."

Wary of the smirk on his face, Eve obliged. "I think it's awesome that Sam's going to law school?"

Dean's grin grew and he hopped off the trunk. "It certainly is when you say it with that sexy little accent." His smirk had grown to a full-blown smile, and he was grinning from ear to ear.

Eve just rolled her eyes. "You're such an ass," she said, climbing into the backseat.

"Yeah well, you're a bitch," he threw back, still grinning as he got in behind the wheel.

Eve awoke from her nap to the sound of the Allman Brothers beltin out Rambling Man on the radio. She sat up and stretched, her small frame jus barely fitting comfortably in the backseat.

"Mornin', Sam," she said, punctuated by a giant yawn.

"Mornin', Eve. How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Not bad. Youd be surprised how much time I've spent back here."

Sam snorted, stifling a laugh. "I don't think I wanna know."

"Sammy!" Eve exclaimed, smacking him lightly on the back of the head. "I was talking about sleeping!"

"Sure, Eve, " he shot back playfully, rummaging through Dean's box of cassette tapes.

"Hey," Dean called out to Sam, coming around the back of the car. "You want breakfast?" He waved a few bags of junk food around.

"No thanks," Sam answered.

Dean shrugged and walked up to Eve's window, passing a blueberry muffin and a hot chocolate through through to the girl, who took it happily. "Mornin', sleepyhead," he said, ruffling her hair.

"Thanks, D," she said, taking a grateful bite of the muffin.

"No problem, baby girl," he answered, going back to the rear of the Impala to finish fueling it.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff?" Sam asked. "You and Dad still running credit cards scams?"

"Yeah well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career," Dean said, returning the gas nozzle to the pump. "Besides, all we do is apply. Not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked, swinging his legs back into the car, shutting the door behind him.

Dean walked around to the front of the car. "Uh…Burt Aframiam," he paused as he climbed into the drivers seat, setting his chips and soda in the middle between him and Sam.

"And his kids, Hector and Romeria," Eve finished. "Scored three cards outta the deal."

"That sounds about right," Sam said, holding back a laugh. "I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?" Dean asked, confused.

"Well for one thing, they're cassette tapes. And two," Sam paused, holding one up. "Black Sabbath?" He tossed it back and grabbed another. "Motorhead? Metallica?" Another cassette, which Dean snatched from him, a hurt look on his face. "They're the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Well house rule, Sammy," Dean said, dropping the cassette back into the box.

"What about the backseat?" Eve quipped, leaning forward, her arms draping over the back of the boys seat.

"No backseat driving, missy!" Dean said with a laugh, grinning at her in the rearview mirror, and Eve laughed.

"I would never!" she proclaimed, earning a laugh from Sam.

"So Sammy," Eve said, turning her attention to the younger boy.

"Yeah?"

"I'm your sister now, am I?" she asked, and Sam laughed again.

"How else was I supposed to explain you? You were a little too involved in our lives to just be an old family friend, and you were involved in too much to just leave you out. It was the easiest explanation."

Eve smirked. "So I take it that means she doesn't know about that one hunt we went on with your dad where you and I got left behind on research duty for a few days and we-"

"No,I do t tell her about that," Sam interrupted, his face turning red. Dean looked over at him incredulously.

"Really? You and little Sammy?" he asked.

Eve shrugged. "It was just the one time. It's a long story." And it really was. She had never thought of Sammy as anything other than a little brother.

Sam cleared his throat. "Thanks for going along with the sister thing, Eve," he said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, of course. No promblemo," she said, leaning back and stretching out in the backseat. "Although I gotta admit, it felt weird calling John 'Dad'. I haven't called anyone that in years."

Dean smirked. "Well, except for me, but that's more of a 'Daddy' thing."

"Oh, gross, Dean." Sam said with a grimace. "You know, for two peoplewho aren't dating, you sure so sleep together a lot."

"Hey, it's a great way to relieve stress," Dean chided. "You should try it sometime, Sammy."

"You know Sammy is a chubby 12-year old," Sam said, once again trying to change the subject. "It's Sam, okay?"

Dean just grinned and turned up the dial on the radio, AC/DCs Back in Black blaring through the speakers. "Sorry, I can't her you, the music's too loud!"

Eve laughed at the look of disbelief on Sam's face as they pulled out of the gas station. It was gonna be an interesting drive to Jericho.

They had just passed the seven mile !marker when Eve hung up the phone with a polite "Thank you." Dean's eyes flashed up to momentarily meet hers in the rearview mirror.

"There's no one matching John's description at the local hospital or the morgue," she said.

"Well that's something," Sam said, and Eve was about to respond when Dean spoke up.

"Hey, check it out," he said, pulling over and gesturing towards a suspension bridge up ahead of them. There were a few police vehicles around the bridge, and several cops. Dean reached over across Sam a popped opened the glove compartment, pulling out the box of various fake IDs. "Sorry Sammy, don't have one for you. You'll have to wait here."

Sam just sighed and shook his head. Dean handed Eve her badge and the two got out and headed towards the bridge.

"They're dredging the river." Eve pointed down towards the river. There were two men in scuba gear climbing out of the water.

"Yeah. Another disappearance," Dean agreed.

A couple of officers were going through a car parked in the middle of the road that Eve assumed belonged to whoever was missing. Dean walked straight up to them, putting in an authoritative air.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" he asked.

One of the officers straightened up, looking them over before answering. "And who are you?"

"Federal Marshalls," Eve said, flashing her badge and a smile.

He gave them a curious look. "You two are a little young to be Marshalls, aren't you?"

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you," Dean said dismissively, effective avoiding the question. "You did have another one just like this, correct?" he repeated.

"Yeah that's right. All about a mile up the road."

"Did you know the victim, then?" Eve asked, following Dean to check out the car.

"Town like this, everybody knows everybody," he responded with a nod.

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" Dean asked.

"No," was the response. "Not so far as we can tell."

"So what the theory?" Eve asked.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder?"

"Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." No sooner had the sentence left Dean's mouth that Eve's elbow shot out, hitting him square in the ribs.

"Thank you for your time," Eve said sweetly before turning to leave, a seething Dean following close behind.

As they made their way cross the bridge, the sheriff arrived, two men in suits behind him. "Can I help you?" The sheriff asked.

"No sir, we were just leaving," Eve replied.

"Agent Scully, Agent Mulder," Dean joked, nodding at the two men as they passed.

"So what now?" Sam asked when they had settled back in the car.

"I heard one of the officers say that the girlfriend, Amy, was putting up missing posters in town," Eve offered.

"Looks like we got a distraught girlfriend to comfort," Dean replied with a smirk, starting the car up.

Eve glared at the computer screen in front of her. They had found Amy and one of her friends and found out about a local legend. According to it, a girl was murdered on Centennial decades ago. She was supposedly still out there, as a sort of haunted hitchhiker, and whatever soul was unlucky enough to pick her up disappeared.

"This is hopeless." Eve had tried several search queries. Her most recent, 'Female Murder Centennial' was still up on the screen, zero results showing up underneath it.

"Let me try," Sam finally offered, reaching around Eve's shoulder. "So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right?"

"Yea. What, is murder not violent enough?' Eve asked. Sam chuckled and she could feel the rumble in his chest behind her.

" Maybe it wasn't murder." Sam replaced the 'murder' in Eve's search bar with 'suicide' and hit enter.

There was finally a result, one article dated April 25, 1981, titled 'Suicide on Centennial.'

Excited to finally have a hit, Eve rolled her chair closer to the table to read the article. Dean abandoned his computer search to join Eve and Sam. He rested his head on top of Eve's and Sam moved to kneel beside her.

"This was in 1981. Twenty-four year old Constance Welch jumps off Sylvania Bridge and drowns in the river," Eve read out.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered. "An hour before they found her, she called 9-1-1. Apparently her two little kids re in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, when she comes back they aren't breathing. Both die."

"Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it," Eve picked up, reading a quote from the husband, Joseph Welch.

Dean pointed to the photograph in the article. "Does that bridge look familiar to you?"

Eve nodded. It was the bridge where Troy's car had been found.

The full moon overhead lit up the three walked across, coming to a stop in the !middle. The water underneath the bridge was surging strongly be

Low them, and Eve's mind began to entertain thoughts of jumping, of letting the cool water flow over her and take her far away from here. As if he sensed what she was thinking, Dean gave Eve's arm a reassuring squeeze. She managed to give him a weak smile before turning back to the water.

"So this is where Constance took the swam dive," Dean said.

"Do you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked, looking at his brother.

"He's chasing the same story we are, and we're chasing him," Eve answered. "It's like we're always one step behind."

"Knowing Dad, we're probably more like five steps behind," Dean said.

Sam sighed, starting to look frustrated. "Okay, so what now?"

"We keep digging 'till we find him," Dean said, continuing down the bridge. "Might take a while."

"Dean, I told you, I gotta be back by Monday-"

"Monday. Right. The interview," Dean interrupted.

"Yeah," Sam said with a nod.

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam threw back, and Eve looked down at the ground. Their life didn't allow for luxuries like marriage or normal jobs. That's why she and Dean stayed single. They were King and Queen of the love 'em and leave 'em lifestyle, especially when it came to each other. Anything more could get them killed.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know the things you've done?" Dean asked, his voice rising.

"No, and she's not going to know," Sam said quietly, glaring at Dean.

"Well that's healthy."

"Right, because you and Eve are so healthy!" Eve's head shot up at her name. "Because you guys are such a perfect couple?"

Dean looked at Sam like he had grown a second head. "We aren't IN a relationship, Sam."

"So you don't love her?" Sam's voice was accusatory.

"No, Sammy, I don't. At least not like that. And even if I did, it wouldn't matter, because our life doesn't allow to 'love'. She's my sister, and a damn good friend, and occasionally, a really good lay. But it can't and won't ever be more than that. It's too dangerous. Why can't you see that?" Dean yelled.

"Guys-" Eve tried to cut in, but Sam cut her off.

"Because that's not my life, Dean! Not anymore."

Dean scoffed. "You can pretend all you want, SA!y. But sooner or later you're going g to have to face up to who you really are." He turned and starting walking away.

"And who's that, Dean?" Sam called after him.

Dean's reply was simple. "One of us."

Sam caught up to Dean and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. "No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

"Guys!" Eve tried again, but once again the boys ignored her.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam. "You have a responsibility to-"

"To Dad? And his crusade?" Sam interrupted. "If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what mom looked like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

Dean grabbed Sam by the collar, shoving him roughly up against the railing of the bridge. "Don't talk about her like that," he said, his voice a low growl.

"GUYS!" This time Eve weaved a little bit of magic into her voice, and the boys stumbled at her words.

"What?" Dean said angrily, letting go of Sam.

Finally. Eve lifted her hand and pointed to the side of the bridge. "Look."

A lady in a tattered white dress stood up on the railing. She looked over at them, her dark hair blowing in the wind even though the night was still.

And then she stepped off the bridge, plummeting into the water below.

Same, Dean, and Eve all broke into a run, rushing over to where the e lady had gone over, all though none of them expected to find anything.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Eve replied, still looking into the water.

Light suddenly flooded the bridge as the Impala roared to life behind them.

"What the…" Dean started, the three of them looking at the car, confused.

"Dude…whos driving your car?" Eve asked.

He didn't answer, just pulled the keys from his jacket, dangling the only set in front of them.

"Uhm…then what-" Eve's never got to finish her sentence, as the Impala roared and began to race down the bridge towards them.

"Go, go!" Sam yelled.

"Jump!" Dean hollered, launching himself over the side rails, Sam right behind him. Eve vaulted over after them, grabbing onto the side rails. She moved to swing herself up and get better purchase when her fingers slipped, and she felt herself plummet towards the water.

"Eve!" Sam grabbed her arm as she felt past him."You okay?" he asked. She nodded, and he pulled her up onto the ledge with him.

"Dean?" Sam called, echoed by Eve. "Dean!" she hollered, eyes searching the dark water beneath them.

A dark figure pulled itself out of the water below, covered in mud. "What?" It hollered back.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Dean held up the a-ok sign with his his hand. "I'm super."

Sam and Eve shared a laugh and helped each other back onto the bridge.

Dean joined them a few minutes later and the first thing he did was check his car. "Whatever she did to it, it seems fine now. That Constance chick, what a BITCH!" he said, his closing rising to a yell at that last part.

"Well she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure," Sam said, grabbing a towel out of the trunk. "So where does the job go from here, genius?" he asked, tossing the towel at Dean.

Eve took it from him as he threw his hands up in frustration and began wiping the mud off.

Sam sniffed the air. "You smell like a toilet," he deadpanned, and Eve couldn't help the snicker that snuck past her lips.

Dean glared at her. "You think this is funny?"

Eve smiled. "It's not my fault you jumped into the river, dumbass."

"That's it." Dean grinned, a huge Chesire grin, and reached out for Eve, who shrieked and tried to jump away. "Come here!"

"No! You'll get me all muddy!" Eve could barely breathe she was laughing so hard. Dean grabbed her in a big bear hug, rubbing his muddy face all over hers.

Sam snorted and went to go sit in the car. "Children!" he hollered with smile before shutting the door, leaning back in his seat to try and nap.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Dean asked to the now mud covered Scottish girl still in his arms.

"Yes! Yes,I'm sorry for making fun of you," she said breathlessly, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"Good," he said, and took her face in his hands, and when he kissed her, she found that she didn't really care about getting muddy.

"One room please, two beds," Dean said, slapping his card down on the counter with a big grin.

The clerk took the card and examined it. "You guys having a reunion or something?"

Sam paused, his face echoing the confusion the other two felt. "What do you mean?"

"I had another guy, a Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month."

They exchanged glances and Dean spoke up. "What was that room number?"

It only took Sam a few seconds to pick the lock to John's room, and they all stepped in.

"Woah," Sam said.

"Woah is right," Eve repeated, taking in the room. Every inch of the wall was covered in a various assortment of papers. Newspaper clippings, bits of lore, article printouts, maps, and even John's hand scribbled notes decorated the walls.

There was a salt line around the door, and Dean found a half eaten burger that made him grimace when he smelled it. "I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least," he said

"Salt? Catseye shells? He was worried…Trying to keep something from coming in," Sam observed, and Eve felt an unpleasant sense of foreboding. She shook it off and moved to examined some of the papers on the wall.

"Centennial Highway victims," she said, and Sam and Dean came over to look

"I don't get it," Dean said. "Different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities… There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

Sam had moved to look at the papers in the opposite wall, and Eve left Dean to go join him. This wall was mostly covered in lore. There were bits about the Bell Witch, and a picture of a skeleton playing a horn in front of a group of terrified villagers, with a sticky note reading 'Mortis Danse'. One section was dedicated to 'Devil's and Demons,' another to 'Sirens, Witches, and the Posessed.' A third section was about 'Woman in White,' underneath which was the Jericho Herald article detailing Constance's suicide. Sam turned on a lamp to look at it better and scoffed. "Dad figured it out," he said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, looking over.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch is a Woman in White," Eve answered.

Dean looked back at the wall of victims faces with a grin. "You sly digs," he muttered, then turned around and walked over to where Eve and Sam were reading. "Alright, so if we're dealing with a Woman in White, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness," Sam mused.

"Well, Dad would have wanted to make sure. He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"Not that I can see," Eve said, reading over the article. "But knowing John, he'd go and ask the husband." She tapped a picture of Joseph Welch. The article, dated 1981, said he was thirty years old at the time.

Sam noticed it too. "If he's even alive still."

Dean made a noise and glanced over the article. "Alright well, why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna go get cleaned up," he said, heading towards the bathroom.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam called after him. Dean stopped and turned back to look at him. "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

Dean held up a hand. "No chick flick moments," he said, and Sam laughed.

"Alright. Jerk," Sam retorted with a smile.

"Bitch," Dean smirked. "Oh, and uh, speaking of chick flicks, Eve, come here."

Eve looked up from the book she had started flipping through. "What?" she asked.

"You know, you're looking a dirty there," he said, smirking at her.

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

Dean held his hands up in mock surrender. "Well I figured we could save some time, you know, shower together."

Eve's eyes widened in shock and she set the book down. "My God, you are hopeless."

"Yea, I know," he said with a shrug.

She shook her head and laughed, but headed toward the bathroom anyway. Dean winked at Sam before following her in.

"You two are disgusting," Sam said, shaking his head and smiling.

Dean came out of the bathroom and slipped his jacket on "Hey man, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab something to eat at that diner down the street."

Eve felt her stomach rumble at the mention of food. "I don't think I CA wait until you get back. I'm starving, D."

"You comin' with?" He asked her, and she nodded, standing up and grabbing a red flannel shirt off the bed, pulling it on over her black tank. "What about you, Sam? Want anything?"

"No," was his simple answer. He was on the phone, trying to get ahold of Jessica.

"Aframian's buying,' Dean joked, but Sam ignored him. "Alright, whatever. Let's go."

Eve and Dean headed outside and were walking towards the Impala when they saw the two officers from the bridge talking to the motel clerk.

"Shit," Eve said. The clerk had pointed to them and the officers were headed over.

Dean pulled his phone out and called Sam. "Dude, 5-0. Take off." There was a pause as Sam answered. "Uh, they kinda spotted us. Go find Dad," he said quickly. He shut his phone a d turned to face the two police.

"Problem officers?"

The man crossed his arm in front of his chest. "Where's your partner?"

"Partner? It's just me and him," Eve said , nudging a thumb towards Dean. The officer just gave her a look and motioned for the other officer to go check out the motel room.

"So, fake U.S. Marshalls, fake credit cards…you two got anything that's real?"

Eve and Dean looked at each other and grinned. "My boobs," they chorused, flashing their cheeky smiles at the officer.

Eve sat leaned back in her chair, feet on the table, cuffed hands clasped behind her head. An officer walked in and sat down across from her. "Want to tell me what your real name is?"

"I told you, it's Cyndi Lauper."

The officer sighed and leaned forward, resting his hands in front of him on the table. "Do you realize how much trouble you're in?"

Eve mimicked his posture, a trail of dust left behind on the table from her boots. "What's that? Like, I spray painted the principles car, or more like the Charles Manson kind?"

"I've had about enough of you and your partners smart mouths," he snapped, slamming his hands in the table. "You have the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall, along with a bunch of other occult mumbo jumbo bullshit. To say you are a suspect is an understatement."

"Riiiight. Because when the first one went down in '82, I was one, and my partner was 3," Eve said with a laugh." Makes perfect sense."

"We know you have more partners. One of them an older guy, maybe he started it. Now, we know your partner over there is Dean. So what's your name?"

"You caught me.'' Eve threw her hand sup in mock surrender. " I'm actually Janis Joplin."

The officer stood up and took a paper pocket, setting it down on the table in front of her. It was a photo copy of something that had been written on notebook paper. Eve's self assured smile slipped from her face when she read read it.

Dean

35-111

'Dammit', Eve thought. The officer smiled and opened his mouth to say something when the the door to room opened. Another officer stepped inside. "We just got a 9-1-1. Shots fired over at Whiteford Road."

The man that had been questioning Eve stood quickly, then reached down and cuffed Eve's hand to the table. "Hope you don't have to pee," he said with a satisfied grin as he followed the other officer out the door.

As soon as they were out of sight, Eve reached up into her hair and pulled out a Bobby pin. "Bingo." She made quick work of the cuffs and hurried out to Dean's room. A few more seconds and she had the door open, to see an already uncuffed Dean standing up.

"Boy am I glad to see you," he said, picking up a leather notebook off the table and walking out, Eve close behind.

"Is that-"

"Dads journal. Yeah," Dean confirmed.

"But-"

"I know. Let's just hurry up and find Sammy."

They found a payphone a few streets down from the police department, and the two squeezed in as Dean dialed Sam.

"Fake 9-1-1 call, I don't know, that's pretty illegal, Sammy," Dean said, holding the phone out so Eve could hear too.

There was a chuckle on the other end. "You're welcome."

"Listen, we gotta talk," Dean said, straight to business.

"Tell me about it. Turns out the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a Woman in White, and she was buried behind her old house, so that should be been Dads next stop-"

"Sammy would you shut up for a second s?" Dean interrupted.

"I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

That's what I'm trying to tell you."

"John's gone, sam," Eve said. "He's left Jericho."

"What! How do you know?"

"Because Dean's got his journal."

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing," Sam said, his voice low and confused.

"Yeah, well, he did this time," Dean said.

"What's it say?"

"Same old ex marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"Not sure yet."

Eve stepped out of the phone booth to burn on, the stress making her muscles ache. Dean stepped out a few minutes later.

"Something happened to Sammy. We gotta go."

They arrived at Breckenridge Farm just in time. As they hurried towards the Impala, Eve heard Sam cry out in pain and, without thinking, aimed her pistol and fired, emptying the clip into it until the ghost disappeared, shattered glass everywhere.

"I'm taking you home," Sam muttered, and the Impala suddenly lurched forward, crashing through the front of the farmhouse.

"Sam!" The look on Dean's face was priceless as he watched his baby take out the front of the building. "Sam! You okay?" He hurried over to the car to try and help Sam out.

"Can you move?" Dean was asking. He was pulling Sam out of the car when a sudden flash of white appeared in Eve's perephial. Her head exploded in pain and she went down, her gun clattering to the floor.

"Eve!" Dean hollered, and went to go help her when a bureau flew across the floor, pinning him and Sam to the side of the car.

Holding her head, Eve tried to stand up, blood trickling from her forehead through her fingers. Black spots filled her vision, and she promptly sat back down, not wanting to pass out.

Constance was walking through the rubble when she stopped to look at something on the floor. She bent to pick it up, an old picture of her and her children. The lights began to flicker and the ghost turned to face the stairs behind her. Water began pouring down the stairs as if it was flooding. A little bit and little girl appeared at the top, holding hands.

"You've come home to us, mommy," they spoke in unison.

They appeared suddenly at the bottom of the staircase, and Constance tried to back away from them but the children grabbed her, wrapping their arms around her waist. A pulse of energy surged through the room, and Constance screamed as the three of them melted into a puddle at the bottom of the stairs.

The force holding it fine, Sam and Dean shoved the bureau away and hurried over to Eve.

"You okay?" Sam asked. Dean handed him a rag and started wiping the blood off her face.

"Yeah, I'm food. Just a little dizzy," she replied. Dean held out a hand and she took it gladly, letting him pull her up.

So this is where she drowned her kids, huh," Dean said.

"That's why she could never go home. She was scared to face them," Sam mused.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy," Dean said with a laugh, patting Sam on the chest where the ghost had burned him earlier.

"Yeah," he replied with a pained laugh. "I wish I could say the same for Eve. What were you thinking, shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

Eve waved her hand dismissively. "Hey, saved your ass."

"Yeah, and got you a concussion," Dean chided.

Eve waved him off and he shot her a look before moving to check on his car.

"I'll tell you one thing, Sam. If you screwed up my car?" He paused to look back at his brother. "I'll kill you."

Eve was in the backseat of the Impala trying to fall asleep, Dean's jacket draped over her as a blanket.

"Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado," Sam informed them, looking up from his map.

"Sounds charming," Dean said with a nod. "How far?"

"About 600 miles."

"Hey, if we shag ass we can get there by morning," Dean said hopefully, glancing over at Sam.

Sam looked over, hesitant. "Dean, uhm, I…"

"You're not going," Dean said flatly.

"The interview is in like, ten hours, I gotta be there."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll take you home," Dean said, his happy tone obviously fake.

Knowing there was noting she could say, Eve simply closed her eyes to the stressful silence and drifted off.

A few hours later, Eve awoke as they pulled up in front of Sam's apartment building.

Sam climbed out, and Eve stepped out after him. She pulled him into a hug, not wanting to let him go again. "Why do you always leave me, Sammy Whammy?"

She felt the rumble in his chest as he laughed. "I'll keep in touch this time, Evie, I promise."

"You better," Eve threatened lightly, stepping back. "Or I'll have no choice but to hunt your ass down, and you know I will!"

"Take care, little Evie. And try and control Dean," he added with a smile.

Eve giggled. "I don't think there's a leash in the world long enough to control him."

"Alright, that's enough," Dean cut in, smiling.

"Stay safe, Sammy," Eve said softly.

"Hey, Sam?" Dean called out. "We made a hell of a team back there."

Sam smiled sadly. "Yeah, we did."

Dean and Eve sat together outside of Sam's apartment., not wanting to leave just yet.

"Just until daylight," Dean had said, and Eve had agreed, sitting herself down be him on the hood of the Impala.

They'd only been out there a few minutes when Eve noticed the smoke. "Dean!" she yelled, pointing to the apartment.

Dean was up in an instant, disappearing into the building. Eve waited by the entrance for what felt like hours before Dean reappeared, pushing a protesting Sam out. Eve didn't have to ask where Jess was. Sam was distraught and yelling her name, and Eve knew she was lost in the inferno.

An hour later found the apartment flooded by emergency response vehicles and curious bystanders. Eve was sitting cross-legged on the pavement, absentmindedly picking at her jeans. Dean came over and helped her up, and they walked over to Sam. He was standing in front of the open trunk of the Impala, loading a shotgun. There was look in his eyes of absolute resolve that chilled Eve. He looked over at them and nodded, tossing the shotgun back into the trunk and slamming it shut.

"We've got work to do."

Thank you for all the follows and favourites! I'm finally starting on the actual story now that the background introductions are done, and boy, it was a lot tougher than i thought it would be! I apologize for the delayed update, between boxing practice and wedding planning Ive been super busy this past week.

I've also been thinking about making a separate story for all the one shots I write between Eve and Dean. They're just short little things that may or may not make their way into the story, mostly based off of songs. Would you guys be interested in me posting those?

Geetika - Thank you for the kind words! I'm glad you like it; this story is definitely not an easy one to write!

SeverusSnape'sLove - Thanks! I'm trying to update as fast as I can, however I don't have a computer so I have to handwrite everything and then type it up on my tablet, so it takes a bit longer than I'd like.

Mun3litKnight - He does know, he just chooses to ignore it since she doesn't do it often. This will be explained in the shape shifter episode.

Miss-olivia-winchester - I'm glad you like it so much! Hopefully as I start writing her into the episodes it stays that way c:


	7. Authors Note

Hey everyone! Just letting you guys know that I have not forgotten or abandoned this story. I am, however, rewriting it. It just didn't flow right to me, so I'm going through and fixing a lot of things, now that my laptop is running again. I already have the first three episodes written out, and am working on the fourth.

I apologize for the inconvenience, and will try and have the rewritten version up soon! I'll be leaving on a road trip here soon, so it won't be until probably next month that I will start posting the uodates. Thank you for your patience, and I am again sorry for the delay!


	8. Update

Hey everyone! Update to let ya'll know I haven't dropped off the face of the earth, I am alive and well, and yep, working on this story! I got my laptop working again so I'm currently rewriting this story (and it's many, many grammatical errors) and posting it t as I finish each. The first chapter is up, and the second one should be up soon!

I apologise for being gone so long, my life has become very hectic. I got married (yay!) but he's in the military and stationed in another country, so I've been working on getting everything I need to fly out there with him, and it's taken up quite a bit of my time. I've picked this story back up though, and promise to finish it! The updates may not be super frequent while I prepare for my move, but afterwards I should be updating fairly frequently.

Anyway, if ya'll wanna check it out, I'm posting this story and all further continuation of it here (take out the spaces) archiveofourown works / 9449288


End file.
